Talk:Makoto Sayama
About Character Profile I was wondering where the profile of Sayama's is that says she likes mushrooms and cheese? Is it a Japanese site? I tried to find it without any luck. KimeraRealm 07:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, it's in the first book. I forgot about that. They need more profiles. KimeraRealm 07:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Is she his daughter in a future life or is she from the future? By the way it's translated it could go both ways. SpookyDolly 17:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Who knows.....Ultimo Hana 19:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actor Eh!?! Where did you learn about her voice actress!?!?! Ultimo Hana 19:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I was looking at the Japanese Wikipedia's Ultimo page and it listed the voice actors for Vice, Taiji, and Sayama :) Reikanobutushi 21:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Anything else you got from it? Ultimo Hana 23:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you guys know this, but the v comic is already out. 3 out of 4 parts actually. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3ZqvFc-lIQ. That's part 1. The other parts should be in the related videos section. It updates every Friday. EH!!?!!? ITS OUT!?!? THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! MAN, I WISH ULTIMO WAS MORE POPULAR SO IT WILL BE EASIER TO FIND RESULTS ON THE WEB!!!! Ultimo Hana 00:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Although part 3 may be harder to find. (It just came out yesterday) Searching Ultimo vomic should have it come up. Oh! Don't worry about it! The related videos made it easy and the user who upload them has it achive! ^-^ Lucky~! But can you tell me something, how did you know it was out already? And how long will the vomic be? And who are you? Ultimo Hana 00:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That's good to hear. ^^ I was searching on google, and I think I tried putting the settings past week or something up, and it gave me a link. I think it's going to be 4 parts long. It seems to be a common length for vomics of other series. It's also what the title seems to imply. As for who I am, I'm one of the editors on TV Tropes. (HighSocksWithStripes) Once you guys posted a link to the wiki there, I decided to check it out, saw you guys were translating, (I'm so thankful for that by the way) and kept an eye on things. I just wasn't sure if I should be posting stuff since I'm not a user, but, I thought you guys might like to know the vomic was out so I posted this. Oh, a TV Tropes person! Your lot alway have ways of finding out things! You'll be a good ally! I suppose don't know any chainese tranlators or someone that knows how upload chapter a manga online site? Ultimo Hana 00:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Well I'll try to keep an eye out for any more news on the vomic or if it's leading to an anime. I'm afraid I can't help you with translators or uploading manga. Sorry. Bummer! :( But thanks anyway! Ultimo Hana 00:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Should we change her name? Since she just revealed her true name to be Makoto Saya Dunstan....Or should we put that as her name in her future life? 12:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well I don't know...........She did state that she is "Makoto Sayama" now to Regla, but we should mention her full, real name in her bio. Ultimo Hana 22:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC)